Wet Dream (Oneshoot) HunHan -reupload-
by BlackSooEXO
Summary: Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Hingga di hari yang Sehun anggap sial menjadi hari kebruntungan yang tak pernah Sehun dapat selama hidupnya. HunHan Shoneun-ai yaoi


Tittle : Foolish  
Author : Black_SooEXO a.k.a Choi HanRa  
Cast : Oh SeHun and Xi LuHan  
Other Cast : Kim JongIn and Do KyungSoo  
Genre : Romance, Fluff, yaoi, shoneun-ai, boy's love  
Rating : T colek M  
Lenght : Oneshot

DISCLAIMER : this Fanfic is mine but the Cast is Mine too ! xD

WARNING : it's Yaoi ! if you don't like it just close this Fanfiction ;)

Author's note : annYeolHanSeHo ! kali ini author balik lagi bawa FF tapi bukan lanjutan yang "The Way to Get You" soalnya author lagi malas nulis dikarenakan flashdisk nya hilang :'( tapi tenang nanti author lanjutin :D dan kalian pasti betanya-tanya kenapa FF yang ini Yaoi ? karena sebenarnya author itu Fujoshi hehehee :D jadi pingin nyoba bikin FF Yaoi. And last.. if you don't like it just close this FF, right ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Create by Choi HanRa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Starting with HunHan couple

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^O^

Author POV.

Kantin

Oh Sehun seorang namja berkulit putih susu, mengamati namja yang sedang bercanda besama sahabat-sahabatnya. Senyum manis tapi terkesan imut terias di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Luhannie... neomu joahaeyo" gumam Sehun sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinnya merasakan detak jantung yang begitu keras. Hanya melihat Luhan saja sudah begitu apalagi kalau menjumpainya bisa-bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan 'poker face' bisa pingsan di tempat.

"Hey cadel !" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Oh Sehun tentang Xi Luhan. Sehun mendengus kesal melihat sahabat karibnya yang bernama Kim JongIn itu. "Mwoya?!" balas Sehun dengan kesal.

"Aigoo uri Thehunnie marah" ucap Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan berpura-pura cadel seperti Sehun. "Jika tidak ada keperluan thana pergi !" ujar Sehun sambil mendorong-dorong Jongin.

"Hey! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja ..." ucap Kyungsoo yang ikut nimbrung dengan HunKai. "Tapi baby kyungie yang duluan itu Sehun" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang manja, Sehun yang mendengarnya berpura-pura muntah.

"Sehun tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak mengejeknya Kkamjong .." Jongin merengut ketika mendengar Kyungsoo lebih membela Sehun daripada ia yang notabenenya pacar. "Yasudah bela saja terus si cadel itu"

"Yakkk... daripada kau hitam dan pesek" ucap Sehun yang tidak terima di olok-olok cadel. "Bisakah kalian diam, huh ?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara. Mendengar itu sontak Sehun dan Kai terdiam.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum melihat Luhan tertawa hingga akhirnya mata Luhan melirik Sehun dan membuat namja itu gelagapan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kai dan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan pandangan tersaji adalah Kai yang memangku Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai. Mereka berciuman di depan umum. Sehun menghela nafas melihat pasangan mesum itu.

"Guys, control your hormon pleaseee.." Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Kai. "Hehehehe, Mianhae Hunnie..." ucap Kyungso sambil menundukan kepalanya karna malu. Sedangkan Kai merasa tidak bersalah dengan hal itu.

"Hunnie, kami pergi dulu nde ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menarik tangan Kai, lalu menjauh dari meja Sehun. "INGAT JANGAN LUPA BERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI SETELAH KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA !" teriak Sehun yang membuat seisi kantin menatapnya dengan aneh. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Setelah dirasa aman ia kembali melihat kearah meja Luhan namun, meja itu kosong. Ia melihat Luhan dan sahabat-sahabatnya memasuki kelas mereka. Karna tidak ada lagi objek menarik untuk dipandang, Sehun bergegas masuk ke kelasnya.

Pelajaran Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling Sehun benci. Tapi anehnya ia sangat menyukai Fisika padahal pelajaran itu juga berhubung dengan angka dan rumus yang rumit, namun itulah pilihan Oh Sehun.

Sooyoung Songsaenim sibuk menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang tertara di papan tulis namun Sehun tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Malahan ia melipat tangannya di meja untuk menjadi bantal. Ia tertidur dengan pulas.

**Sehun POV.**

Aku membuka mataku ternyata sudah waktunya jam istirahat, kulihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas hanya tampak beberapa murid disini. Aku pun beinsiatif untuk tidur kembali namun, belum sempat aku masuk ke dunia mimpi ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangkat kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu sleeping prince sepertiku.

"Annyeon Sehunnie ~ apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu ?" suara itu sangat lembut dan pemilikinya hanya satu yang kuketahui yaitu Xi Luhan. "Aniya, ada apa Luhan sunbae ?" ia tersenyum manis membuat pembuluh darahku pecah, lebih tepatnya aku mimisan.

"Aigoo... kau mimisan hunnie" ujar Luhan dengan wajah syok. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu dengan telaten mengilap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sehun.

'_Tangan lembut, halus, putih, dan hangat. Itulah ciri-ciri tangan Luhannie hyung. Dan kini ia sedang memandangku dengan mata rusanya.'_ Gumamku dalam hati.

"Gwechana hyung, ada apa hyung mencari ku ?" tanyaku.

"kau pemenang lomba dance tahun lalu kan ?" tanya Luhan Hyung balik.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, sehabis pulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan gerbang" setelah mengatakan itu Luhan hyung pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan aku yang terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

'_dimana Luhan hyung ? apa aku ditipu ?'_ gumamku sambil melihat kesana-kemari.

"Hey Sehunnie !" seseorang menebuk bahuku dari belakang, reflek aku melihat kebelakang dan rupanya bidadara yang sangat cantik. Baiklah ini lebay sebenarnya itu Luhan hyung.

"ahh Luhan Sunbae.." jawabku.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae. Panggil saja aku Luhannie hyung, Hannie, atau mungkin Chagi" ucapnya membuat mataku melotot. Dia menyuruhku memanggil dengan sebutan 'Chagi' ?.

"Mwo Chagi ?" tanyaku.

"ne, atau mungkin Sehunnie mau panggil aku Yeobo, Xiao Lu, ah atau mungkin honey ?"

"Aniya, aku panggil hannie hyung saja." Kulihat raut wajah Luhan hyung menjadi murung karna aku memanggilnya 'Hannie hyung'.

"ouhhh.. baiklah" ujarnya dengan wajah murung. aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jadi Hannie hyung, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya ku.

"Aku ingin memberikan sepatu dance untuk sepupuku. Kau kan dancer jadi tau sepatu yang berkualitas bagus. Jadi maukah Hunnie menemaniku ?" Luhan hyung mengeluarkan deer eyesnya dan itu membuatku ingin menyerangnya sekarang, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa, Aku rapopo.

"Baiklah hannie hyung" ucap ku sambil tersenyum. Lalu, kami menunggu bus di halte tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah bus datang, kami pun langsung masuk kedalam bus tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemuadian kami sampai di toko sepatu langganan ku, aku dengan Luhan hyung memilih macam-macam sepatu dance yang bagus. Kulihat Luhan hyung sedang bingung memilih warna sepatu dance untuk sepupunya.

"Hunnie, menurutmu diantara kedua sepatu ini mana yang bagus ? yang bewarna merah atau biru laut ?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua sepatu tersebut.

"menurutku warna biru laut bagus, tapi itu terserah dengan Luhan hyung. Kan yang membeli Luhan hyung bukan aku" Luhan hyung menggangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum dan meletakkan sepatu bewarna merah kembali pada tempatnya.

"Apapun yang dipilih Hunnie bagus, jadi aku mengikuti saran Hunnie." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. 'ahhh... sepertinya aku bisa serangan jantung tiba-tiba karna melihat senyum Luhan hyung' batin ku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan hyung kembali dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi sepatu bewarna biru laut. Kami pun keluar dari toko sepatu tersebut.

"Hunnie, apakau tidak apa-apa pulang malam ?" tanya Luhan hyung.

"Gwechana, lagian orang tua ku sedang keluar kota kok hyung" jawab ku, Luhan hyung pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Karna, kau sudah menemaniku membeli sepatu, jadi sebagai tanda terima kasih maukah Hunnie makan malam denganku ?" tanya Luhan hyung lagi, 'wahhh... aku diajak dinner dengan Luhan hyung ? aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini.' Batin ku .

"Apa hyung tidak keberatan ?" tanyaku, takutnya Hannie hyung bokek lagi setelah mentraktir aku.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya cepat.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di warung kecil namun nyaman dan bersih. Aku dan Hannie hyung memesan Ramyun. Kata Hannie hyung rasanya mantab dan setelah aku mencobanya memang betul rasanya sangat sedap. Setelah selesai makan malam, kami pun langsung menuju halte yang jaraknya 500 m dari warung Ramyun tadi.

Kulirik arloji ku ternyata sudah jam 22.00 KST. Aku dan Luhan hyung duduk berdampingan. 15 menit berlalu namun satupun bus tidak ada yang lewat. Maklum saja disini memang agak sepi tempatnya.

DRESSSS...

Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras. Aku dan Luhan hyung sepertinya tidak bisa pulang. "Hunnie, bagaimana carany kita pulang ?" tanya Hannie hyung dengan badannya bergetar karna dingitnya angin menusuk kulitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di penginapan di sebrang jalan tersebut?" ucapku sambil menunjuka arah jam 12. Disana terdapat sebuah penginapan kecil dan sederhana.

"Baiklah Hunnie"

Setelah memesan kamar, yang ternyata hanya tersedia satu kamar saja, kami pun segera masuk kedalam kamar yang sangat nyaman. Kulihat Luhan hyung membuka seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia NACKED.

'_Sehun tahan controlmu.' Batinku tak karuan._ Luhan hyung membalikkan badannya dan lngsung tiduran diatas kasur tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun.

"hh..Hyung ke-kenapa ti..dakk memakai baju ?" tanya ku, setelah berantam dengan batinku.

"Aku kepanasan Hunnie, sepertinya kulitmu dingin. Bolehkah aku menyentuh mu?" ucap Hannie hyung dengan gerakan dan suara seduktif. Dengan cepat ia langsung menarikku hingga aku berada diatas tubuh mungil dan putihnya.

"Hyung a-apaa.. yang..ka-kaulakukan ?" Hannie hyung menatapku dengan mata rusanya namun bukan dengan tatapan polos tapi dengan tatapan nakal. "aku hanya ingin menyentuh hunnie disini, disini, dan disini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibir, leher, dan badanku. _'Ya tuhan... aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan godaan yang seperti ini' jeritku didalam hati._

Karna tak tahan dengan godaan iman aku pun egera menari tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya pinknya. Dan jika kalian mau tau rasanya seperti apa ? seperti kalian mengemut lolillpop yang paling manis. Oke ini lebay tapi memang begitulah rasanya.

Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dileherku, dan sesekali menjambak kecil rambutku. Luhan mulai membalas ciuman ganasku. Kami saling berpangutan bibir, menghisap, mengemut, dan sesekali menggigit bibir satu sama lain.

Ciuman ku turun ke leher jenjang dan putihnya. Awalnya hanya mengecup pelan namun lama kelamaan aku menghisapnya dan menggigitnya, hingga tampak warna merah keunguan di leher nya.

"Hunnie..hh.. jebalyoo.." desah Luhan, ketika aku mulai menciumnya di bahu dan di tengkuknya. "Kau mau apa baby xiao Lu ?" tanya ku sambil meniup-niup kecil telinganya hingga membuatnya kegelian.

"I want your dick in my hole. May you ?" bisiknya lirih. Sambil mengelus pelan bagian pribadiku. Oke, ini membuatku semakin gila ! Luhan hyung kau benar-benar menggoda !

"Akuhh.. tak tahan Luhan hyung... Kumohon buka sekaranghh.."

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Hunnie.."

"Kauhh.. yang membuatku seperti ini.. bisakah kau menyentuh 'little oh' sekarang ?" kurasakan celanaku membasah. Aku menatap wajahnya memohon untuk segera membukakan celanaku karna dibawah sana benar-benar sesak. Ketika aku melihat bibirnya, aku jadi ingin mencium bibir itu...

DUAKKK

"OH SEHUNNN !"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara yang cukuo keras itu hingga membuat telingaku sedikir berdengung.

"OH SEHUN ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN KE DEPAN HAH ?" teriak Sooyoung songsaenim dengan muka merah padam.

"aku tertidur songsaenim.." cicitku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"MAKSUDMU KAU BERMIMPI BASAH ?!" bentak Sooyoung songsaenim padaku.

**Author POV.**

Mendengar jawaban Sehun semakin murka lah Sooyoung songsaenim. Dengan gerakkan cepat ia mengambil kertas yang agak lumayan tebal lalu menuliskan susuati di kertas tersebut dan menyeringai ketika melihat hasil karyanya. Membuat satu kelas menatap horor ke Sooyoung songsaenim.

Setelah membubuhkan lem ke belakang kertas tersebut ia pun menyuruh Sehun berdiri, dan menempelkan kertas tadi di badan Sehun. Semua murid yang ada didalam kelas tersebut tertawa. Pasalnya keadaan Sehun benar-benar berantakan. Rambut dengan acak-acakkan, iler yang belum di ilap, celana yang basah gara-gara mimpi tadi, dan jangan lupakan kertas yang berada dibadannya.

Disitu ditulis "AKU BERMIMPI BASAH DENGAN LUHAN SUNBAE". Sehun benar-benar meruntuk mengapa hari ini betul-betul sial.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari kelasku OH SEHUN !" ucap Sooyoung songsaenim dengan tegas.

Sehun keluar dengan kelasnya dengan perasaan malu sambil menutupin dibagian selangkangannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jadi, kalian hanya tinggal masukan rumus ini saja. Dann..." ucap Sooyoung songsaenim namun terputus karena ada suara aneh dari bangku belakang. Ia pun segera pergi ke bangku belakang tepatnya bangku Sehun. Semua orang yang ada dikelas melihat Sooyoung songsaenim dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Akuhh.. tak tahan Luhan hyung... Kumohon buka sekaranghh.." ngigau Sehun yang membuat satu kelas melotot tak percaya.

"Kauhh.. yang membuatku seperti ini.. bisakah kau menyentuh 'little oh' sekarang ?" lanjut Sehun dengan suara yang sensual dan jangan lupa sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan Kuat

DUAKKK

"OH SEHUNNN !"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan kini Sehun tengah berdiri di koridor depan kelasnya. Dalam hatinya, jangan sampai ada rang yang melihatnya seperti itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari arah barat. Sehun melihat ke arah barat untuk memastikan siapa yang berjalan. Seketika matanya membulat meliahat siapa yang datang, buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin dilihat oleh orang tersebut, Xi Luhan.

Suara nya semakin terdengar hingga akhirnya berhenti. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah malaikat yang tadi ia mimpikan. Luhan melihat kertas yang tertera di badan Sehun.

"Aku bermimpi basah dengan Luhan sunbae ? kau mencintai ku, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan seksama.

"Ne, sunbae" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Luhan.

"Aku tau kau dari dulu melihatku dan aku juga tertarik denganmu hingga semakin lama, aku mencintaimu." Sehun melongo tak percaya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku harus pergi. Ini alamat rumahku dan nomor hpku" ucap Luhan sambil menuliskan sebuah alamat dan nomor handphonenya di kertas yang berada di badan Sehun.

"jam 8 malam aku tunggu dirumahku." Ucap Luhan.

"Untuk apa aku arus datang kerumah sunbae ?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Untuk kencan pertama kita dan .. mewujudkan wet dream mu. Jangan sampai terlambat Sehunnie~ dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku Baby Han atau Xiao Lu" Luhan pun pergi dihadapannya. Sehun masih melongo tak percaya. Seteah 5 abad a.k.a menit kemuadian akhirnya dia meloncat-loncat sebagai bentuk emosi kegembiraannya.

"YEHET ! AKHIRNYA AKU MENJADI PACAR LUHAN HYUNG !" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Hingga sebuah buku setebal 4 cm mengenainya.

"OH SEHUN DIAMLAH !" teriak Sooyoung songsenim dari dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Keringat dingin nulisnya :D

Selalu ingat diawali bismillah dan diakhir astagfirullah :D

Keep RCL guys~

Kkaebsong ~


End file.
